Cartoon Network
1991 (pre-launch) Before Cartoon Network started broadcasting, they used this logo in their marketing to cable operators and advertisers. The middle of the circle of the logo could be changed to feature characters from shows that were set to run on the network. This logo was designed by J.J. Sedelmaier Productions. OriginalLogowithJerryMousetakenfrom.png|Jerry Mouse CN Reel Logo '91.png|Wilma Flintstone Sketch1523155.png|Elmer Fudd Sketch15231524.png|Fred Flintstone Sketch15231543.png|Barney Rubble Sketch1523163.png|Droopy The Dog Sketch1523188.png|Wolf Sketch15231828.png|Popeye The Sailor Sketch15231947.png|Dino Sketch15232024.png|Huckleberry Hound Sketch15232039.png|Daffy Duck Sketch1523210.png|Yosemite Sam Sketch2655754.png|Bugs Bunny Sketch2655814.png|Sylvester The Cat Sketch2655835.png|Tom Cat Sketch2655855.png|Screwy Squirrel Sketch2655911.png|Bluto Sketch2655939.png|Henery Hawk *Click here to see the Cartoon Network pre-launch advertisement reel for more variations of this logo. 1992–2004 On October 1, 1992, Cartoon Network officially launched on air, debuting a now-iconic logo featuring 7x2 grid with alternating black and white patterns and letters of the company's name. Around this time, Cartoon Network launched to only a handful of cable operators. This logo is still used occasionally on bylines, intros such as that of The Amazing World of Gumball and as a closing logo on home video releases. It is no longer used as an onscreen logo, but its still used on Cartoon Network licensed consumer packaging. 2004–2010 Cartoon2.PNG|Chowder variant 1 (also known as Christmas Version) Cartoon1.png|Chowder variant 2 (also known as Cardboard version) Cartoon3.png|Chowder variant 3 (also known as 2009-2010 version) Cn flapjack.png|''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' Cn chowder.png|''Chowder'' CNLogoATSeason1.png|''Adventure Time'' CN Nood Toonix logo 2.png|3D 2008 version. Used as an on-screen logo. Introduced in 2007. Cartoon_Network_Black_logo.png|Version only used for 2009-2010 Cartoon Network (2005-2010).svg|Light blue outline version. CN Logo (Red Shadow).svg|Red outline version. Cartoon-network-meindbender.jpg|Alternate logo used in the Meindbender bumpers. On June 14, 2004, Cartoon Network launched a new on-air look, with a new logo which replaced the one which had been used since the network was launched nearly 12 years earlier. The new logo was made up of two three or two-dimensional cubes, with the network's initials borrowed from the previous logo written on them and the network's full name underneath in the same typeface as the previous logo. The development of the network's new on-air identity was led in-house with Animal Logic in Sydney, Australia. :While our programming has always been innovative and fluid, the on-air packaging surrounding the original and acquired material has remained relatively unchanged over the lifespan of our median age viewer, typically a child between the ages of 6-8 years old. So we embarked on this significant undertaking a little more than a year ago to be ready to reveal an all-new environment in time for peak viewing and sampling during the summer months. :The new logo, simply provided a more contemporary, flexible, design-driven option for our animators to use or manipulate in a variety of creative ways on-air. :— Jim Samples, executive vice president and general manager of Cartoon Network Worldwide in a press release The on-air graphics at the time consisted of a city made of both realistic and CGI elements (mostly of places from the network's shows) with characters from various CN shows interacting together. In April 2006, in addition to adding more city bumpers, a new set of graphics with the tagline "YES" was introduced. Then it was replaced on June 2007 with Summer '07 and once again in September of the same year by Fall '07 with part of the graphics sharing the same elements from the Class of 3000 intro. The graphics were changed for the last time to the "Noods" theme, which consisted of "blobby" characters with a CN show's character design frequently substituting the "nood". Although it stopped being used in May 2010 in the US, this logo was still active in certain countries until late 2010 and early 2012. Cartoon Network Too would by the last instance to feature this logo, until it followed up with the 2010 logo on May 15th, 2012. It was also featured on the 2006 Cartoon Network Movies logo. 2009 (unused prototypes) cn_logo.gif 1321391267063438.jpg Cartoonnwbrand06.jpg Cncheckit.jpg 2010–present CN_2010_ExtendedBW.svg|The current variation of the Checkerboard logo was used on regular bumpers from May 29, 2010 to mid-2011. It was also used in March 2012 for Cartoon Planet and half of September for the 20th Birthday. Check_It_logo.png|The network's 2010–2011 slogan, mainly used during promos and bumpers. Cartoon Network UEFA Euro 2012 logo.png|The logo, for UEFA Euro 2012 CNOriginal.svg|"A Cartoon Network Original" banner, used for Cartoon Network original series since 2015, starting with We Bare Bears. On May 29, 2010, Cartoon Network implemented an updated logo in the US, with an updated look created by Cartoon Network's in-house team and Brand New School. The new tagline for the network became 'CHECK it', a play on the network's checkerboard logo. The checkerboard theme is used extensively in the new look. It was first used in bumpers featuring Chewbacca to promote the 3rd season finale of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars. ''The new logo was launched in many European countries in November 2010. The network's "CHECK it" has had five redesigns since 2010 in the US, the first one being 'CHECK it 2.0' in 2011, with some new bumpers and advertising templates. However, plenty of 'CHECK it 1.0's' look stayed, including the up next bumpers. 'CHECK it 3.0' launched in 2013 with a more complete redesign, replacing almost everything from the past two rebrands and adopting a new, flatter CMYK look. 'CHECK it 3.5' launched in 2014, with quotes of Cartoon Network originals and CN Sayin' bumps. However, plenty of 'CHECK it 3.0' looked stayed, including the up next bumpers. 'CHECK it 4.0' launched in June 2015, also replacing everything from the past rebrand and adopting a new look with more gradients and 3D effects. Also included in the rebrand are emoji versions of most of their shows' characters. 'Dimensional' launched in May 2016, replacing everything from 'CHECK it 4.0' and adopting a new look with wacky, more gradients and solid colors and 'CHECK it 4.0/3.0' bumps. Also included in the rebrand are characters made of real objects and clay that is animated in their studios. The 1992 font was used, but the 1992 font was resurfaced. CN2010.jpg|One of the visual elements in the channel's presentation. 1cn10-05m.jpg|Screen capture from an on-air bumper. CN_Idents_2010.jpg|The channel's 14 idents, each representing a letter of the checkerboard logo. Screenshot_2015-10-13-14-20-18.jpg|The 14 idents in Southeast Asia. 1cn10-03m.jpg|The CN Dashboard. Cn check it.gif|Cartoon Network logo with the "CHECK it" slogan. CN upside down logo.svg|The upside-down logo used for April Fools Day in America, in October 2011 for the Halloween Party in Australasia, and April 1, 2012 in Southeast Asia. Cartoon_Network_2010_Logo.svg|Fanmade logo http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cn-new-logo.4979851/page-3#post-76945531, sometimes used as a replacement logo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHAi7q0PmVM&feature=youtu.be&t=1m58s by official sources. Note Cartoon Network is only a cable channel/production studio, and has never distributed its own shows. See also External links *Cartoon Network Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Time Warner Category:Cartoon Network Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Children's television networks Category:1992 Category:Kids entertainment channels Category:Kids television networks Category:TBS Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Kids and Family television networks in the United States